LA FLECHA Y EL CAMINO
by ALKARINQUE
Summary: Andreth, Mujer Sabia entre los mortales, hermana de Bregor y tía del gran Barahir. El insigne Aegnor, también llamado Aikanar, hijo de Finarfin, hijo de Finwe. Un amor que unió las razas e hizo menos amarga la Batalla de la Llama Súbita. TERMINADO
1. El Encuentro

**Capítulo 1 "El Encuentro"**

El muelle era una cómoda estancia para fondear en un remanso del río. Andreth midió la distancia y en el momento adecuado lanzó la cuerda. Las manos del elfo la atraparon y aseguraron firmemente la primera de las tres almadías.

Los hombres aseguraron las otras embarcaciones y saltaron a tierra. El jefe se dirigió al capitán elfo que los aguardaba e intercambiaron los saludos tradicionales. Los restantes hombres estiraron sus músculos caminando sobre la firme superficie de madera y luego comenzaron la descarga de las mercancías.

Andreth se alejó pronto de la agitada actividad. Aunque podía cargar pesados fardos como cualquiera de los comerciantes hombres, éstos le permitían a la joven esquivar esos menesteres. Había pasado la noche de guardia en la dirección del convoy, ahora le apetecían un poco de comida y bebida élficas y un breve sueño, y sabía en qué flet podía encontrarlos.

Al despertar, se encontró con su anfitrión en un plácido atardecer. Desde este árbol, como desde la mayoría de las demás viviendas élficas, se podía ver alguna parte del río, aunque el intenso dinamismo del canje de mercancías quedaba disimulado por el follaje.

-La pequeña Andreth se ha vuelto una hermosa mujer –le dijo el elfo- En la última expedición que recuerdo, no había más que una pequeña niña que quería saltar de la balsa cuando todavía estaba tan lejos que era seguro que caería en el agua.

-Y el galante Edrahil la atrapaba en el aire para ponerla a salvo-respondió aquella. –Pero el olvidadizo elfo ha estado mucho tiempo guerreando y han pasado otros dos viajes desde esa expedición que él recuerda. Aún ahora llegó tarde, cuando los viajeros repuestos casi tienen que partir.

Se unieron en un abrazo fraternal.

-Sé que no partiréis hasta pasado mañana. Yo, en cambio, no puedo demorar tanto mi partida. Pero me place ver que no has olvidado que esta casa se siente afortunada de ser tuya cada vez que pases por ella.

-Yo soy la afortunada. Pero cuéntame de las noticias del norte.

Andreth y Edrahil continuaron su conversación lentamente. El elfo evocó para ella las ásperas laderas del extremo septentrional de Dorthonion, sus agrestes terrenos y la actividad febril de los elfos que encaraban la gran llanura de Ard-Galen. Andreth no se cansaba de oír las historias del pueblo de los Eldar; especialmente aquellas que transcurrían en la lejana época en que los Noldor moraban en la bendita Valinor, pero también las más recientes de gloriosa y dramática guerra.

-¿Ya conocías esto, no es así?

-Cuando la caravana regrese, mi destino será el hogar de Adanel, esposa de mi pariente Belemir. Ella es una de las mujeres sabias del pueblo de los hombres, y me ha instruido mucho en los sucesos de Arda. Pero me gusta como lo narras tú.

El elfo no mostró la impresión que le causaba la facilidad con que Andreth hablaba de Arda. Continuaron su plática sin apuros durante algún rato más, y luego el elfo le entregó un paquete.

-La pequeña Andreth era muy aficionada a este ejercicio. Quizá no haya olvidado el placer de la cacería

-¡Edrahil! Esto es… ¡un arco élfico¡Muchas gracias!

El elfo asintió al deseo manifiesto de la chica y le alcanzó un puñado de flechas. Andreth descendió rápidamente y se internó en el bosque.

&&&&&&&&&

Los oídos del elfo no lo engañaban: había orcos cerca. Se esforzó por penetrar la espesura con la mirada. Sintió deseos de maldecir su imprudencia: había viajado tomando poco cuidado en disimular su rastro, convencido de la seguridad en el territorio amigo. Sin embargo, lejos del pueblo élfico del río, tenía la certidumbre de ser el objetivo de una patrulla enemiga. Con silenciosos movimientos trepó a un alto árbol para ganar visibilidad. Después de un atento análisis divisó al enemigo y se formó un plan. Entonó un silbido que sabía llegaría a los obtusos oídos orcos y esperó.

-¿Eso es un pájaro? –le preguntó uno de los orcos al jefe.

-Solo una rata asquerosa lo podría confundir con un pájaro. El elfito se ha quedado ronco de tanto correr. ¡Andemos!

Los orcos aceleraron el paso dirigiéndose aproximadamente hacia el árbol del elfo, pero el terreno no era sencillo, así que algunos se adelantaron y otros quedaron retrasados del grupo principal.

El primer orco de la tropa tuvo como última visión de su vida una cuchilla que salía de ninguna parte y se hundía en su garganta. El siguiente saltó sobre el cuerpo decapitado, pero la espada se hundió igualmente en su carne. Los dos siguientes intentaron inútilmente abrumarle desde lados opuestos, pero, con movimientos relampagueantes, el inmortal los acuchilló y se escabulló de nuevo.

El quinto orco era el jefe, y al primer mandoble rodó por el suelo. A su espalda venían ahora los últimos cinco enemigos y el elfo se giró a enfrentarlos. Los tenía casi arriba cuando oyó una confusa combinación de ruidos, silbidos y chasquidos tras él. Prudentemente saltó a la rama más próxima de un árbol en un lateral y cayó de nuevo en el suelo por el lado contrario, de frente a todo el escenario, empuñando la espada. Pero de pronto se encontró sin enemigos.

El jefe de los orcos yacía en un lugar distinto a donde él lo había dejado y con una flecha clavada entre los ojos. Cuatro saetas sobresalían de los cuerpos de otros tantos enemigos. El quinto corría haciendo zigzag entre la vegetación, hasta que un último proyectil lo alcanzó inexorablemente.

La risa llegó a sus oídos de entre las hojas y se sintió profundamente mortificado. La risa y su poseedor eran humanos y el estupor alcanzó entonces la magnitud de su enfado.

Andreth no había visto nunca un elfo molesto, y el rostro de Aikanar le resultó irremediablemente gracioso. Con dificultad se serenó, pero la risa pugnaba aún por brotar.

-Risueña mortal, tienes una habilidad notable. Quizá pueda felicitarte adicionalmente por el arco que usas, que no es un arma cualquiera, sino un fino instrumento élfico.

-Puedo apreciar que sois un noble señor. Dispensad el placer que me ha causado el pequeño éxito de mi cacería con un arma que conocéis bien. Es un presente de uno de vuestra raza, que condesciende a estimarme un poco.

-Mi nombre es Aikanar. Permitidme echar un vistazo de cerca de vuestra arma, pues si no me engaña mi memoria, ese suave entallado… no cabe duda. ¿El bravo Edrahil es aquel al que te refieres?

- Regalo suyo es, y me honra llamarme su amiga. Desde pequeña me mostró bondad en las ocasiones en que erraba entre los de su pueblo y el mío.

- Si así es, me placería rogaros vuestra compañía hasta su hogar. Puede haber más enemigos en la floresta y dos compañeros se defienden mejor que uno, sobre todo cuando uno de ellos posee una pequeña habilidad con la espada y el otro una milagrosa puntería.

A la joven Andreth no le pasó desapercibida la intención del elfo en la conversación que mantuvieron durante el regreso: el inmortal estaba desesperado ante la posibilidad de que la chica pudiera creer que le había salvado la vida, e intentaba sondearla suavemente.

-La del arco se interpuso innecesariamente. Mera media decena de oponentes estaban condenados de antemano ante hoja tan letal como la que observé, y el truco de hacerse el muerto del orco mayor era patéticamente inefectivo.

El rostro del elfo no reveló aún nada, excepto quizá un mayor esfuerzo por penetrar en los pensamientos de la chica. Caminaban en silencio por el sendero hasta que la situación se hizo demasiado evidente.

-Perdón- dijo el elfo finalmente, desarmado por la candidez de Andreth.- Nunca había imaginado que un humano pudiera dejarme tan atónito.-Andreth a su vez volvió a liberar la risa.

El elfo parecía sorprendido de las continuadas expresiones de júbilo de la chica. En su rostro severo aparecieron finalmente signos de relajación.

-Tenéis una cálida alegría, que ofrece descanso al atribulado y conforta el oído.-le confesó. –No me abstendré de felicitar a mi amigo por su maravillosa compañía humana.

En el hogar de Edrahil, los compañeros se abrazaron estrechamente.

Esa noche, Edrahil pidió a Aikanar que cantara. El viajero no opuso objeción alguna y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar satisfecho con la perspectiva que contemplaba, con la luna a la vista. Entonó entonces una letra suave e intensa, de amor y de búsquedas entre el peligro y la esperanza. Pero el final estaba muy dirigido.

-Entonces¿habrá guerra pronto? –preguntó Edrahil, apesadumbrado.

-Fingolfin quiere atacar. Sabe que demasiada prosperidad puede hacer olvidar a algunos el objeto de nuestro viaje.

-Por eso viniste.

Aikanar asintió.

-Eres un prestigioso capitán. Los guerreros apreciarán tenerte a su lado.

Andreth miraba asombrada a los elfos. Aikanar parecía reticente a extenderse demasiado en su presencia, pero Edrahil intervino:

-Mira esos ojos, Llama Afilada. La lealtad y la bravura no escasearán nunca en los humanos, si todos miraran así. Iré contigo, si tal es el destino que nos espera.

-¡Y yo iré también! –Andreth imploraba, más que afirmar.

Le respondió primero Edrahil:

-No tomes decisiones precipitadas, amiga mía. Tu pueblo también será convocado debidamente por el Rey de los Noldor.

-Pequeña Andreth –le dijo Aikanar –las batallas que nos aguardan no son escaramuzas de floresta.

-¡No les temo!

-Pues haces mal.-le dijo Edrahil. -Aquel cuyo nombre es detestado guarda horrores en sus mazmorras que erizan la piel de los más bravos. No solo orcos, que nos consta que no te asustan, sino criaturas mucho más terribles y letales.

-Veo que vos tampoco apreciáis en mucho el corazón de los hombres. En todos los años que habíamos pasado juntos, el cortés Edrahil no me había mostrado este desdén.

La chica abandonó la estancia. Los elfos permanecieron en silencio.

-Tiene razón.- dijo Edrahil. –Me exalté quizás demasiado. La expectativa me ha puesto el espíritu algo tenso y ella lo ha sentido.

-¿Tanta sensibilidad tiene?

-Más de la que ella misma imagina. Pero no permanecerá molesta por mucho tiempo: la conozco.

Aikanar parecía incómodo.

-Edrahil¿cómo es que has desarrollado tanta amistad con un mortal¿No has pensado en la brevedad de sus vidas, que pronto pasan y te dejarían con un doloroso recuerdo si te compenetras demasiado?

-Lo he pensado, mucho tiempo. Pero estoy seguro que si hubieras sido tú el que hubiera tenido las experiencias con ella que yo he tenido, hoy quizás te estaría yo haciendo esa pregunta.

La respuesta provocó la risa de Aikanar. Edrahil también sonrió.

- Desde que llegaste habías estado sombrío como esta noche antes de que saliera la luna. Por fin parece despejarte tu espíritu.

TBC...


	2. Puede Sorprenderte

**Capítulo 2 "Puede Sorprenderte"**

Al día siguiente, Andreth amaneció bromeando con sus compañeros del embarcadero y ayudando en el trasiego de mercancías. Fardos élficos ocupaban ahora el lugar de los anteriores, que a su vez se habían distribuido por los flets. Al mediodía Andreth partió de nuevo a casa de su amigo, pero antes de recorrer la mitad del camino, se encontró a los dos elfos que avanzaban en dirección al muelle.

En el cordial saludo de los amigos no quedaban rastros del disgusto de la discusión de la víspera.

-Veníamos preguntándonos – le dijo Edrahil a Andreth –si los hombres tendrían una barca ligera que pudieran cedernos para emprender un viaje.

A Andreth no se le escapó la rareza de que los elfos de un pueblo a orillas de un río preguntaran por las barcas de los hombres, pero respondió en cambio burlonamente

-¿Preguntarle a un mercader si tiene una mercancía? Ciertamente podremos ofrecerle una modesta embarcación nuestra que lo satisfará.

-Es admirable –intervino Aikanar. –La chica no ha pasado por alto que queremos una barca de ellos en lugar de una élfica, y no ha intentado ocultarlo, pero tampoco ha preguntado por qué.

-Te dije que pocas cosas pasan desapercibidas para ella –replicó Edrahil. -¿Nos llevas al muelle con tu celebrada discreción, mi encantadora señora, y nos muestras las ventajosas ofertas mercantiles de tu gente?

Al llamado de Andreth, un hombre saltó desde una balsa a la rivera y saludó respetuosamente a los elfos.

-Éste es Arminas, hijo de Arthad- lo presentó Andreth- un amigo fiel y versado en nuestras rutas. Arminas¿tu barca es la mejor de nuestra flotilla, no es así¿Se la venderías a estos distinguidos señores?

-Nada de ceremonias, por favor –interrumpió Aikanar.-Señor, le rogamos nos muestre una embarcación modesta pero de buen navegar, que pueda trasladar rápida y sin despertar mucha atención a algunos soldados con unos pocos fardos. Satisfaremos el precio que usted le ponga.

Arminas asintió y los dirigió hacia una lancha de apariencia más que humilde.

-No os dejéis llevar por la impresión inmediata –les advirtió- El fondo y la quilla están hechos para navegar con rapidez por cualquier agua, por tumultuosa que esté, y los enemigos se sienten menos tentado por una presa que esconde hábilmente su mejor premio.

Edrahil, que iba examinando atentamente la chalupa, asintió:

-Es justo lo que necesitamos.

Después que acordaron la transacción, Edrahil se dirigió a Andreth.

-¿Te gustaría viajar con nosotros, amiga mía, y convencer a otro de tus compañeros para que nos acompañe asimismo¿Podrán los mercaderes prescindir de dos pilotos expertos, sin pedirnos un precio exorbitante?

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto bromear, amigo? Sabes que nada me gustaría más que ir con ustedes. En cuanto al segundo piloto, el propio Arminas puede acompañarnos ahora que el regreso de los demás será por un cauce tranquilo. Y no creo que le disguste acompañar una lancha que mucho le gusta, ni les cobre en demasía.

Arminas parecía totalmente satisfecho con el acuerdo, aunque los elfos no revelaron de inmediato el destino al que se dirigirían, y dispusieron la partida para el anochecer.

Poco antes de la caída del sol, los elfos y los hombres habían llevado el equipaje indispensable al lanchón, donde parecía mucho menor cantidad que la original. Ciertamente la embarcación estaba concebida, tal como lo había indicado su piloto, para el máximo provecho de los mercaderes en regiones no siempre amistosas y, por lo tanto, era rápida, maniobrable, su fondo ocultaba mercancías con facilidad y disimulaba exteriormente todas estas cualidades. Al partir, acordaron que Edrahil y Andreth conducirían durante las primeras horas, mientras los otros descansaban, y cambiarían a medianoche.

Conduciendo a favor de la corriente no tenían que realizar demasiado esfuerzo, pero se mantenían a propósito cerca de la orilla y procuraban mantener una pequeña velocidad y guardar silencio, hablando apenas en susurros.

-Discúlpame, amiga, por no revelarte todo lo que podría causarte curiosidad en estos momentos- le había dicho el elfo a la chica. – Por el momento he de abusar un poco más de tu discreción, que tanto agradezco.

-Lo dices como si a un elfo se le pudiera hacer revelar lo que no desea hacer saber. De todas maneras me siento dichosa de navegar contigo y tu amigo, que es un alto y sabio señor. Esto es evidente aunque no lo proclamen.

Edrahil estaba apenas menos risueño que ella en este trance, pues conocía de la agudeza de la mortal y de qué pocas cosas se le podían ocultar.

-Cierto es, que es noble entre los Noldor, y su corazón y sabiduría le hacen honor a la raza. Me lleva a acompañarlo a su misión y me honra con ello.

-¿Sólo a ti te lleva, hijo de Annadhril?

El elfo comprendió que la chica estaba herida, pues sólo lo llamaba así en esas ocasiones.

-Debes comprender, amiga entrañable. Debemos pasar como viajeros sencillos, humanos preferiblemente, pues sabemos que el enemigo se mueve, y espía, y sospecha. Aikanar mismo no les ha hecho a ustedes ninguna promesa o solicitud, aparte de la de conducirnos por estas corrientes. Cuando el peligro sea excesivo, posiblemente les pida que regresen a su pueblo. Yo no dudo de tu sinceridad y leo el valor en tu interior, pero todavía debemos esperar el momento en que necesitaremos a todos los tuyos. Y también hay sabiduría en tu mirada, que debe entender y esperar.

A pesar de la voz casi suplicante del elfo, apenas cambiaron más palabras hasta que despertaron a los compañeros y cambiaron puestos con ellos.

Después de recorrida cierta distancia, tanto Arminas como Aikanar pudieron apreciar que ambos eran duchos en la navegación. Se entendían perfectamente y la barca se deslizaba por el río suave y velozmente. En los momentos en que no necesitaban atender a la barca conversaban plácidamente. Aikanar apreció que Arminas era tan discreto como Andreth, si bien menos profundo.

Sintiéndose confortable, el elfo extrajo una cantimplora y unas lembas. El hombre saboreó con gusto el pan élfico, pero el vino le causó un carraspeo en la garganta y tomó solo unos pequeños sorbos.

-Había probado antes vuestra bebida, -confesó- pero esta es más intensa que la que conocía.

De todas maneras el calorcillo lo había relajado y se sentía comunicativo, así que le empezó a contar a Aikanar algunas historias que le vinieron a la mente.

-Andreth es una mujer extraordinaria –contó.-Cuando no era más que una pequeña niña aprendió mucho de Adanel, tenida entre nosotros como una de las mujeres más sabias del pueblo de Marach. Aún ahora, entre viaje y viaje se hospeda en su casa y algunos piensan que será tan sabia como su parienta.

"Ese pueblo ha sufrido muchos ataques de los orcos, y han pasado largas temporadas escondidos entre los bosques de Brethil. Los elfos y los hombres allí no se tenían mucha estima mutuamente hasta que descubrieron que combatían al mismo enemigo. Como la mejor comunicación era la que además servía para intercambiar mercancías, nos dispusimos a facilitar este movimiento en la región de una manera beneficiosa para todos. Lo que no esperábamos era lo que nos ocurrió la noche en que se quedó dormido nuestro vigía.

"En aquel entonces teníamos menos embarcaciones, pero todas se hubieran hundido en unos traicioneros cañones si una pequeña criatura no se lanza desde la orilla y nos alcanza. Habíamos entrado accidentalmente en unos brazos del Teiglin, que no conocíamos, y nos costó varios días regresar al curso regular que recorríamos. Andreth nos salvó a todos, así de pequeña –y señaló con la mano la estatura de un niño no muy alto. –Nos dijo que siempre había querido viajar y que la lleváramos, pues deseaba conocer a los elfos.

"Con permiso de sus familiares, empezó a viajar con nosotros y a aprender lo que podíamos enseñarle, así como a enseñarnos lo que ella sabe. Es una chica muy hábil, y valiente y sabia.

Aikanar seguía cortésmente la conversación del hombre y al cabo de unas horas, cuando aquel se durmió, se quedó sentado meditando y mirando las estrellas palidecer mientras amanecía. En cierto momento se descubrió mirando el rostro de Andreth, y se percató que, al hacerlo, lo invadía un cálido sentimiento y agradables memorias de los tiempos en que vivían en Valinor. Se imaginó como sería platicar con ella, y era como si ella le contara su niñez y él a ella la suya, tan distintas y lejanas. Le pasó por la mente que ella pudiera estar asimismo conversando con él, desde su sueño, y la idea lo perturbó. Los durmientes empezaron a pestañear y Aikanar enderezó el rumbo hacia la orilla.

Los viajeros estiraron sus pies unos momentos en tierra y Arminas pidió unos minutos para buscar unas hierbas medicinales, pues no se sentía bien. Mientras lo esperaban oyeron un silbido que los puso en guardia.

-Un orco sí confundiría eso con un ave- advirtió Aikanar-, pero es humano.

-Mi compañero está en problemas –dijo Andreth tomando el arco. –Ésa es nuestra señal.

Nadie pensó en pedirle que se quedara atrás. Por el contrario, se separaron unos pasos y avanzaron en abanico, tan agazapados que solo ellos podían distinguirse y comunicarse por señas.

El segundo silbido era ya una llamada abierta y pronto escucharon la carrera de Arminas. Andreth le chifló y aquel supo encontrar el rumbo de los compañeros. Pisándole los talones venían corriendo un trío de orcos que duraron pocos segundos frente a las espadas de los elfos. Pero Arminas no estaba bien.

Andreth sostenía su cabeza mientras él yacía en el suelo. La respiración agitada se iba apagando paulatinamente.

-¡Resiste, amigo!-Andreth contenía el llanto.

-No tiene más que unos rasguños- dijo Aikanar después de un rápido reconocimiento -se pondrá bien.

-No será así, amigo mío –intervino Edrahil –, y Andreth va tomando conciencia de ello. No son las heridas las que se lo llevan. En él la edad es avanzada, para un ser humano, y esa es la fuerza que lo está derribando.

Aikanar observó azorado el rostro del hombre, descubriendo en su palidez la cercanía de la muerte. Se extrañó, como siempre le ocurría a los elfos al constatar el peso de los años sobre los hombres, tan breves a los ojos de los inmortales y tan definitivos.

Entonces miró a los ojos de Andreth y adquirió conciencia de que ella, también, estaba muriendo. Con cada minuto que pasaba se aproximaba a su fin; por más joven que pareciera su cuerpo, los fugitivos años de los humanos hacían mella en éste indetenible e irremediablemente y lo conducían al inevitable final, poco menos que inmediato. El peso lo agobió y se sintió casi como al escuchar la maldición de Mandos.

-¡Vamos! –Edrahil apuraba a los compañeros- ¡puede haber más enemigos y en todo caso ya nos hemos puesto en evidencia!

El cuerpo sin vida del humano fue enterrado rápidamente. Con unos rápidos hechizos de Edrahil la tierra lo pareció recibirlo y acomodarlo. Luego de cubrirlo, sobre la tumba se extendió una capa de una hiedra verdegrís.

Los tres compañeros reemprendieron el viaje sin decir palabra, y tan rápidamente como podían. En los dos días siguientes no descendieron a tierra y navegaron la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio. Sólo al anochecer del segundo día Andreth entonó en voz baja una canción. Aikanar escuchó el canto y adivinó que la tonada de los mercaderes acudía a una alegría aparentemente superficial, para sobrellevar mejor las durezas del camino. Recordó el diálogo imaginario sostenido con Andreth escasas noches atrás. Se preguntó cuántas veces más lo iba a impresionar algo de los seres humanos y cuántas cosas le faltarían por conocer.

-¡Descendamos a tierra! –dijo a la mañana siguiente- pues desde aquí, luego de un breve descanso, podemos seguir a pie.

En tierra, Edrahil decidió efectuar una exploración preliminar. Andreth cayó en un profundo sueño, pues llevaba un par de jornadas apenas sin cerrar los ojos. Los elfos sustituían el sueño con sus contemplativas meditaciones, pero ella estaba necesitada de un descanso más terrenal.

Al cabo de unos minutos Aikanar la observaba de nuevo. Edrahil se demoraba y el elfo perdió la noción del tiempo por unos instantes. Recordó la canción de la joven horas antes y lo volvió a invadir un sentimiento de ternura cálido y arrobador. Sin saber lo que hacía, recogió unas flores al azar y se acercó a Andreth.

Meditaba sobre en qué lugar dejárselas. Se sentía en parte avergonzado y creyó que su gesto podía ser tomado como una debilidad, ante lo que retrocedió. Se percató que no tenía sentido sentir miedo. Avanzó.

De los pocos humanos que había visto hasta el momento, en ninguna mujer había encontrado una belleza que lo fascinara de tal manera. De pronto, descubrió que la fragilidad de unos seres sentenciados a morir tendría que provocar una intensidad extraordinaria de sentimientos, sentimientos que pujaban por manifestarse en los breves instantes que el cuerpo era capaz de portarlos. Sintió el flujo de emociones: el miedo, el dolor, pero también la alegría, el coraje y la esperanza, tan distinta de las suyas y tan similares.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron y encontraron al elfo a pocos centímetros. La expresión del rostro de él era luminosa y dulce. En su sueño, ella lo había visto cantar a la vida y lo había abrazado. Ahora sólo se preguntaba cómo había podido dejar que se alejara tanto. Así que levantó una mano y recorrió su mejilla con las yemas, sintiendo el palpitar de las sienes del elfo.

Entre los hombres, Andreth había conocido un par de chicos interesantes tiempo atrás, pero no había llegado a sentir nada profundo por ellos. Edrahil había sido una especie de tutor, de mentor. Aikanar era diferente.

La belleza del elfo la había impactado desde el primer momento. Los sentimientos de sus canciones la habían atraído aún más. Y las veces que el elfo había manifestado reservas ante las habilidades bélicas de los hombres la habían hecho sentir el desafío de demostrarle que los elfos no eran la única raza valerosa en Arda. ¿O quizás era la necesidad de destacarse frente a él? Ahora tenía su rostro a poca distancia del suyo y de pronto se aferró a él y lo besó. Él le devolvió el beso durante unos instantes en los que ambos sintieron detenerse a toda Arda.

La llegada de Edrahil les pasó inadvertida.

-Ejem, me disculpan la interrupción. El camino está despejado.

Se separaron como pequeños atrapados en una maldad y enrojecidos hasta las orejas, redondas o puntiagudas según el caso. Recogieron los fardos, aseguraron y escondieron la embarcación y se internaron tierra adentro. Edrahil leyó la pregunta en los ojos de Aikanar y le susurró en un momento en que ella no los oía.

-Amigo mío, te advertí que ella te iba a causar una profunda impresión.

TBC...


	3. Entre Ella y Todo Mal

**Capítulo 3 "Entre Ella y Todo Mal"**

Por el camino, Edrahil caminó discretamente apartado. Los otros dos se tendían la mano con timidez para ayudarse a rebasar algún que otro obstáculo. El gesto era prácticamente simbólico, pues la chica era buena andarina, y los elfos estaban en su elemento. Al final de la jornada habían avanzado varias leguas.

Escogieron un apretado anillo de árboles, dentro del cual se podía encender un pequeño fuego que pasara casi inadvertido. Edrahil se adormeció rápidamente, pero Aikanar y Andreth se apartaron algo del fuego para estar a solas.

Se acercaron lenta, pero resueltamente. Se estrecharon, primero las manos, luego los antebrazos y las frentes, se besaron y se pegaron hasta sentir cada uno el calor de la piel del otro en todo el cuerpo. El elfo creyó por unos instantes levantada la maldición de los Noldor. Ella dejó de sentir su propia persona para unirse con él.

Andreth lo abrazaba con una pasión que le sorprendía. Aikanar sentía que le bebían los labios; Andreth lo absorbía, lo apretaba contra sí. El elfo sentía que era fundido en una entidad adonde la mortal lo arrastraba consigo misma. No conseguía explicarse qué sentía y cómo ella podía provocarle tales sensaciones, pero no quería dejar de sentirlas. Por una vez lo invadió un sentimiento tan intenso, que se preguntó espantado si de pronto se estaba volviendo mortal. Ella notó el involuntario erizamiento de los vellos de su deliciosa piel y relajó con besos la relampagueante tensión. No se separaron en toda la noche.

La mañana siguiente Edrahil los despertó suavemente. Ellos no dejaron de sonreírse los breves instantes que les llevó reemprender el camino. Habían caminado sólo unos pasos cuando ella se percató que dejaba algo atrás. En lo que la esperaban, Aikanar sintió la necesidad de decirle a Edrahil, ante la mirada acongojada de aquel:

-La veo, la acaricio y ¿sabes qué? No puedo explicártelo satisfactoriamente. Es un sentimiento sobrecogedor. Te extasía, y a la vez te produce una pesadumbre tal… La fragilidad de su vida te abruma. Te descubres a ti mismo ansiando interponerte entre ella y todo mal que pueda acercársele. Y merecer entonces su amor… Nunca había sentido tal angustia, ni siquiera cuando la luz de los árboles de Yavanna fue devorada en Valinor.

-Amigo mío, qué cosas tan asombrosas me cuentas. Pero en lo que dices está expuesto el mismo peligro, pues sabes que en poco tiempo la flor se marchitará entre tus manos. Estás tan maravillado con el aroma y la belleza de hoy, que no puedes concebir el dolor desgarrador que te causará mañana su pérdida. ¿No será mejor que intentes abandonar una empresa más imposible que la de nuestro terrible juramento, intentar unirte a un ser que, por la misma naturaleza que nos otorgó Iluvatar, está destinado a no pertenecerte mucho tiempo¿Has pensado cómo será el momento fatal en que constates el fin de la dicha, el fin de la esperanza?

- Pues será… algo increíblemente difícil de explicar. Habrá cuando más dos o tres formas de experiencias extraordinarias en Arda, que el más feliz de sus habitantes podrá vivir tan sólo una vez. Ser elegido para una de ellas es una dicha extremadamente rara, y no ocurre sin algún motivo. No sé cuál es; sé que hay en ello tanta felicidad como desgracia. Pues si es cierto que se vive experiencia de tal belleza, es cierto también que, al constatar la irremediable pérdida, se sentirá el peso de su pérdida y este peso constituirá un dolor inconmensurable. El recuerdo será a la vez caricia grata y pena desgarradora. Pero sé que sentimientos tan intensos solo le están reservados a seres muy afortunados y bendigo mi fortuna.

Edrahil no respondió y cuando ella se incorporó, reanudaron el camino, por el que llegaron rápidamente a un campamento élfico.

Los guardias le dieron la bienvenida y los invitaron a pasar. Los elfos no parecían notar el embeleso que unía a Aikanar y Andreth en todo momento, y los enamorados no se separaban un instante. Los viajeros fueron llevados con reverencia ante los líderes del pueblo, que los saludaron con cortesía y los invitaron a descansar y reponer sus fuerzas.

A Andreth le comunicaron que podía encontrar un hombre de su pueblo, asimismo de paso por el campamento con su hijo, a los que ya les habían avisado de su llegada.

-¡Bregor! –gritó ella, viéndolo venir.

-¡Mi hermanita! –el hombre la abrazó y cargó y giró varias veces con ella en sus brazos riendo ambos. Un joven salió de entre los árboles y saludó a Andreth, que besó cariñosamente al chico

-¡Barahir, qué manera de crecer!

Bregor insistió en llevarlos a todos al flet donde estaba parando y allí pasaron algunas horas con los anfitriones.

Al rato, Edrahil comunicó a su amiga que iban a reunirse de nuevo con los líderes del pueblo. Aikanar la invitó cortésmente a acompañarles, pero Andreth sintió que era una invitación formal, y la discreción le exigía abstenerse en esta ocasión. Además, tenía muchas ganas de conversar con su hermano y su sobrino.Se despidió de Aikanar con un cálido beso.

Barahir parecía urgir a su padre para que dijera algo, pero éste le dio unas cariñosas palmadas y le dijo a Andreth

-Este jovencillo está impresionado con lo que ha visto en la corte de Finrod en Nargothrond. Anda y búscale a tu tía alguna baratija del rey.

Entonces Barahir pareció aún más asombrado, pero se dominó. Sonrió y sacó de un fardo una joya élfica, que le tendió a Andreth, que se sonrojó mientras se la probaba, y luego la guardó.

Edrahil y Aikanar volvieron contrariados de su entrevista y discutieron entre todos los próximos planes. Andreth protestó cuando Edrahil le indicó que tenían que separarse. Edrahil iba a decirle algo, pero Aikanar se sentó delante de ella y la miró fijamente.

-Amor, no de otra manera podemos hacer llegar a todos el mensaje tan urgente que debe ser entregado. Algunos príncipes elfos están renuentes a atacar bajo las órdenes de Fingolfin. Cada día que pasa, es una tregua que se le concede al enemigo para labrar nuestra perdición en las pérfidas mazmorras del norte. En la entrevista de hoy pudimos apreciar que la posibilidad de obrar de conjunto, única esperanza que conservamos de lograr nuestra victoria, pende de un hilo. Todos debemos partir ahora en diferentes direcciones y reclamar a los jefes que conocemos y en los que podemos influir, ya el cumplimiento del juramento de Feanor, ya el acatamiento de los votos de amistad y alianza. Si no se alcanza un mínimo consenso inmediato, las fuerzas se dispersarán de manera irremediable y la perdición se extenderá sobre toda la Tierra Media. Mi corazón conocerá la angustia de la muerte durante el tiempo que tarde en reencontrarme contigo, pero te ruego que esperes tú también. Te prometo que, tan pronto sea posible, te buscaré.

-No esperaré tranquila, amor, a que me busques. Si todos tenemos que partir en direcciones distintas a una misión fundamental de la que tanto depende, iré, aunque pensando cada instante en volver a tu encuentro. Sé que esperarás que hayan pasado los peores momentos y el peligro se haya disipado. Pero en esos instantes precisamente cuando deseo estar a tu lado.

El elfo la miró y la vio en la grandiosa y terrible magnitud que podía alcanzar una reina de los hombres: hermosa, triste pero sin abatirse, resuelta a enfrentar hasta cuando ya no quedaran esperanzas lo que fuera necesario por su amor. Su mirada se desvió por un momento y encontró el regalo de Bregor sobre su bolsa; lo recogió y lo engarzó suavemente en los rizos de ella.

-¡Sea! Antes del combate nos encontraremos, y en su momento más álgido blandiré mi espada a tu lado. Tu arco hará una música dulce a mis oídos y feroz para el enemigo. Y llevarás en la frente esa joya élfica, que tendrá al reflejarte los mejores destellos que haya producido. Por los poderes del artífice que la hizo, que no deje de traernos el uno al otro una vez más, y que el recuerdo de esta imagen quede grabado siempre en nuestros ojos y no nos veamos de otra manera que con el amor que nos guardamos hoy. Pero no partas en mi busca hasta que yo te de envíe la señal, pues de no saber dónde encontrarme pasarás un tiempo irremediable vagando entre los reinos élficos.

La despedida de los viajeros fue breve. Bregor y su hijo partirían con Andreth por el río durante parte del viaje que ella realizaría a su pueblo de Marach. Edrahil y Aikanar partirían a su vez en distintas direcciones, buscando los caminos de otros reinos élficos, con algunos camaradas que se ofrecieron a acompañarlos.

Los hombres y la mujer partieron silenciosos en la barca de la ida, que encontraron en su escondite. Se deslizaron con rapidez por la corriente y el viaje transcurrió sin incidencias, hasta que llegaron a un pueblo ribereño de hombres, donde ella se separaría de sus parientes para partir hacia la casa de Hador Lórindol, señor del pueblo de Marach.

Hador la recibiría tan pronto supiera de su llegada, le aseguró su parienta y amiga Adanel, que la recibió con gran alegría. Por haberlo acordado con los elfos, Andreth no le contó de inmediato toda la historia, y Adanel había sido su maestra en cuanto a discreción. Para la entrevista con Hador, le previno que no guardara muchas ilusiones. A pesar de ello la preparó y engalanó y, cuando vio la joya élfica, insistió particularmente en que la luciera.

La conversación transcurrió tranquilamente. A pesar de todas las exhortaciones de Andreth, sin embargo, el rey estaba muy reticente a partir a una guerra de Fingolfin, en la que ni los mismos elfos lograban ponerse de acuerdo en un esfuerzo conjunto. Cuando ella se retiraba, algo le encendió la curiosidad y le pidió que le enseñara la joya.

-¿Algún elfo te regaló este rico presente?

-Élfico es, y ciertamente alguien de esa raza vertió una bendición sobre él. Pero es un regalo de mi hermano Bregor.

El rey meditó unos instantes en los que el salón guardó silencio.

-Iríamos a la guerra. Pero los reyes elfos han de dar una señal más explícita de su decisión.

En el camino a las habitaciones de Adanel, Andreth le preguntó a ésta qué había querido decir el rey. Adanel suspiró

-Querida, esa joya que tienes es de una naturaleza tal, que sólo puede haberla hecho un miembro de la familia de Feanor. Y sólo su artífice puede verter sobre ella una bendición. Entonces algunos elfos quieren atacar, pero otros no; el creador de esta maravilla te regala un hechizo que la acompaña, pero la gema no vino de él; hay demasiadas contradicciones y un rey no debe obrar imprudentemente.

Ahora bien, en el pueblo de Marach, como en varios otros lugares, se infiltraban los espías del enemigo y un paje, corrompido por el vil servidor de Melkor, Sauron, intervino de manera que pareciera casual, pero cargada de veneno.

-Creo reconocer la mano que talló esa piedra. No debe ser otro que el insigne Aegnor, también llamado Aikanar, hijo de Finarfin, hijo de Finwe. No hay otro príncipe elfo más noble y distinguido, y motivos de la más alta importancia deben haberlo motivado.

Adanel con la profundidad de su alma, notó la sombra que extendían las palabras del servidor de Sauron, pues indirectamente indicaba segundas intenciones en la actitud de Aikanar. Andreth no notó enseguida el daño que ésas palabras irían horadando en su interior, pero Adanel despidió fríamente al criado. Cuando se viró hacia Andreth, la notó pálida y descubrió los sentimientos de amor y dolor que la habían avasallado. La compasión invadió entonces su alma, llena de afecto por su joven parienta, y le acompaño a la morada, y la consoló en la medida en que le era posible.

TBC...


	4. Una Llama Eterna

**Capítulo 4 "Una Llama Eterna"**

Ahora bien, como bien pudieron notar los humanos, los elfos no lograron esa vez coordinar un esfuerzo decisivo. Y, puesto que la tierra en que moraban era hermosa, vasta, la futura batalla sería muy cruenta, ni los hijos de Feanor ni otros apoyaron a Fingolfin, Aegnor y Angrod, los más advertidos del peligro que significaba Melkor en su oscura fortaleza. Los esfuerzos por lograr una coalición esa vez fueron infructuosos y Aegnor, de regreso al boscoso Dorthonion –advertido por Angrod y Edrahil– meditó que su papel en la guerra que no podrían evitar aunque quisieran, no era el de disfrutar del amor o engendrar hijos, sino afrontar por lealtad y amor a su pueblo las llamas y la muerte. Comprendió aún que al pasar los años y envejecer Andreth, ella intentaría abandonarlo para que él no sintiera una carga impropia de un príncipe de su linaje, y adivinó que él no la dejaría ir y permanecería junto con ella, llenándose ambos de angustia y dolor; y en vez de buscar el amor fácil que estaba a su alcance, decidió dejarlo libre. Y el príncipe Aegnor fue entonces aún más letal, flecha afilada, para los siervos del enemigo, pues solo persiguiéndolos encontraba algún alivio a su dolor, y no entre los cantos y festejos de su gente.

Pero Andreth vivió transida de dolor en la espera del mensaje que nunca llegó, y aunque su corazón nunca creyó en los rumores que fuentes maliciosas le hicieron llegar, que el príncipe se uniría a una princesa élfica, su alma padeció y en ella languideció la esperanza. Su sabiduría creció y se hizo Sabia entre los Hombres. Y Finrod, hijo de Finarfin, el más sabio de los exiliados Noldor, que se hizo amigo de los hombres desde que los encontró en Beleriand, se hizo aficionado a visitarlos, y especialmente iba a casa de Andreth. Y, de las conversaciones que sostuvieron, recogieron los elfos la historia que llaman **_Athrabeth Finrod ah Andreth_**.

Y llegó el día inevitable, el que señalaría el principio del fin de las esperanzas de los Noldor. Pero la víspera del invernal día en que Morgoth liberaría todo el poder y el terror que había acumulado hasta casi causar la perdición definitiva de los elfos, prácticamente nadie sospechaba la inminencia del relámpago pronto a descargarse sobre sus cabezas. Aegnor, como de costumbre, patrullaba personalmente las fronteras de Ardgalen y, aunque le parecía presentir una intensidad de movimientos inusitada en la cercana Thangorodrim, no podía atribuirle una causa inmediata. Así, fueron Aegnor y su escolta los primeros que vieron brotar de los espantosos portales de las montañas de hierro los torrentes de llamaradas que, más rápidas que Balrogs, envió Morgoth por la llanura. Los elfos no necesitaron entonces animar a sus cabalgaduras, que emprendieron la vertiginosa huída con las llamas pisándoles los cascos hasta las alturas de Dorthonion que detuvieron la mortífera avalancha.

La Dagor Bragolach, librada durante todo ese invierno, determinó el fin del sitio de Angband con desastrosos resultados para los enemigos de Melkor, y no sería el menor de ellos la muerte de Angrod y Aegnor. Los hermanos pelearon con ferocidad de Noldor, haciendo pagar carísimo precio al enemigo por cada avance. Al final del invierno, cuando se libraban las últimas escaramuzas, Aikanar todavía intentaba retener las últimas colinas de Dorthonion al frente del postrer puñado de valientes, cuando una flecha mortal le alcanzó y lo derribó. Su cuerpo agonizante fue recogido y llevado cuidadosamente a un escondido refugio en un claro del bosque.

Cuando las primeras noticias del inicio de la enorme batalla que se libraba en el Norte llegaron a los hombres de Marach, Andreth supo lo que tenía que hacer. Y no la detuvo la avanzada edad, o las consideraciones de su vejez, pues tomó el báculo y la joya de la casa de los Noldor y partió a dónde oía que se libraran los más feroces encuentros, con la convicción de encontrar a Aikanar. Y cuando el cuerpo desfalleciente de Aegnor era trasladado semiinconsciente al borde de Dorthonion, sus pasos la llevaron a entrar en el mismo campamento.

Y los elfos alrededor no salían de su asombro, pues Andreth ahora se veía no como una mujer de su edad, sino como cuando navegaba con Aegnor por el cauce del Sirion, en la flor de su belleza y lozanía; y en verdad era cosa notable, pues el privilegio de conservar la hermosura a lo largo de los años sólo había estado reservado para los Primeros Nacidos. La joya hecha por Aikanar refulgía en su frente, pero ni siquiera ésta era más hermosa que la mujer. De hecho, los elfos jamás conocieron que el caso se repitiera entre las hijas de los hombres, y así incorporarían a sus canciones esta nueva maravilla, fruto de la voluntad de Iluvatar.

En ese momento Andreth acariciaba el rostro de Aegnor, y la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de ella añadió aún más pena a los que los rodeaban. Aegnor abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su frente y sonrió.

-Dichoso me considero yo solo entre todos los guerreros que parten esta noche a las estancias de Mandos, pues mi último contacto con esta Tierra será el más dulce de los recuerdos.

-Elfo inclemente, el recuerdo que te causa tanta dicha es el mayor dolor que ha sentido morador alguno de esta tierra que quieres abandonar.

-Mi hermano me advirtió de la inutilidad de pedirte que no lloraras. Pero dime ¿habrías dejado de venir, con la esperanza de que la incertidumbre sobre mi destino te permitiera algún alivio?

-Nada, amado mío, habría logrado que dejara de verte por última vez, como no fuera saber que con ello te salvaba de alguna manera. Pero nunca haría más que retrasar el momento fatal, pues estabas empeñado en una fantasía, en una ilusión de destrucción que terminó por vencerte.

Aegnor podía mover lentamente una mano, que alzó hasta el rostro de Andreth. La acarició entonces como mucho tiempo antes –según el tiempo de ella– había ella acariciado sus mejillas por primera vez en su primer viaje.

-En esta Tierra hemos de recoger las mayores emociones, tanto las de felicidad como las de desdichas. No sería justo que después de haber vivido las primeras, quisiéramos escapar de las segundas.

-Pero yo soy una simple mujer mortal, y no entiendo el sentido que los elfos le dan al transcurrir de tanta infelicidad.

-Lo llamas infelicidad, y razón tienes si te refieres a la impresión que dejaremos en los ojos de nuestros compañeros y amigos. Dos seres que nacieron para el amor, separados por la muerte y la destrucción, es lo que pueden observar ellos. Pero tú y yo estamos en el umbral de comprender que el lazo que los unió en Arda, va a trascender la materia de que Arda, y por lo tanto ellos mismos, están hechos.

-¿Cómo puedes saber, y manifestar tanta seguridad, en el momento en que lo único que yo veo es precisamente lo que no debió pasar¿Acaso no estás tú, el bello y, pensábamos, inmortal, en el último lecho, agonizando; las fuerzas no abandonan en estos momentos el pecho sobre el que suspiré tan pocas veces y no están mis fuerzas inútiles, frustradas por el tiempo que les queda por languidecer en esta tierra que ahora para mí solo traerá recuerdos desgarradores? No puedo entender qué fuerza es esa que te consuela.

-Sí lo entiendes, y lo sabes. Ahora simplemente estás ofuscada por tu pesar. Pero lo presentías cuando venías en camino. A mí se me ha terminado de revelar en estos instantes.

Dentro del pecho de Andreth, un sentimiento de comprensión luchaba y bullía por emerger. Aegnor continuó.

-El misterio más profundo para los elfos ha sido el del destino de los hombres, y si alguna vez luego de partir nosotros a las Estancias de Mandos, nos hemos de volver a encontrar. Ahora tú y yo sabemos, como Finrod intuyó, el destino que une a las dos razas.

-Finrod insinuó que con nosotros Eru, el único, haría el mundo en su forma final, la Casa Inmortal, Arda rehecha, aprovechando y recogiendo el _hro_a y el _fea_ de los hombres que liberarían entonces también a los elfos. Pero eso no ocurrirá hasta el final de las edades, cuando el último canto de Eru llegue a su acorde final.

-También sabes que nosotros tendremos un privilegio adicional, pues no tendremos que esperar tanto. Por gracia especial de Iluvatar se nos ahorrará la larga espera en un sueño apacible, en el que descansaremos y nos aliviaremos de nuestros pesares, para despertar juntos ya en la Última Morada.

Y diciendo estas palabras, Aegnor Aikanar, Flecha Afilada, único entre los Primeros Nacidos en amar una Mujer Mortal, expiró. Y el llanto de Andreth impregnó el bello cuerpo del elfo, aunque en su pecho la comprensión de sus hados pugnaba por devolverle la felicidad. Poco tiempo más vivió Andreth, y las sepulturas de los amantes, escondidas en un recóndito rincón que nunca fue profanado por el paso de los servidores del mal, recuerdan a los caminantes que pasan por allí, el destino de la unión final de las dos razas.

FIN


End file.
